


You're Short But Damn, You Drive Me Crazy

by Kakuzu_Takigakure



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I don't know what else, I suck at smut but damn jigyu, I've been in the fandom for like two weeks and im already obsessed, M/M, Smut, Upset Woozi, i dont know where i was going with this, just some sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakuzu_Takigakure/pseuds/Kakuzu_Takigakure
Summary: Woozi is upset that everyone thinks he is cute and small. Mingyu shows him that even small people can have an effect.





	You're Short But Damn, You Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I've just recently gotten into Seventeen, and dang, these boys are killing me already. I don't know, I kinda just fell in love with this ship already and kinda wanted to write something. I've been a bit at a stand still with some of my other smut stories so this is a first in a while so it sucks. But thank you for reading anyways :D

Woozi, aka the cute and evil Lee Jihoon was upset. On most days, he was stressed and always had something on his mind, but these days, he was most definitely upset. When Jeonghan came up to him, in hopes that he would talk to him, Jihoon looked up at him and then walked away. Then, when they went on a radio show, it got worse. 

He greeted the radio hosts with a smile as usual, but his smile quickly disappeared when one the radio girls squealed, saying, “Oh my, he’s so small and adorable!” Mingyu noticed his upset face for a second before Woozi forced a laugh and bowed, a tight smile upon his rounded face. When they moved through the radio show, Woozi was quiet until the radio host confronted him. 

“So, Woozi, you write the Seventeen songs right?” The host asked. 

“Ne, although the rappers write their owns parts.” He said. 

“Really? That’s interesting! I wouldn’t expect you to write all those songs.” She said, some of the members smiled. Before they could move on she added, “You just look so young and precious, I wouldn’t expect such talented lyrics could be written by you. That’s interesting.” Without thought, she moved on to the next question, leaving Jihoon in a sour mood as he messed with his headphone cord. 

Once the show was over, the members decided that they would go out for dinner. When they agreed on the place, they thought it would be best to got to the restaurant across the street from their hotel that they were staying at while Seventeen was away from home. When they sat down after hitting the buffet (it was easier to go to so they didn’t have to confuse the waitress with all their orders), Mingyu sat across from Woozi, who was currently his “boyfriend.” They have never said it outloud but they also did more than just friends. Because Jihoon didn’t get his own plate, Mingyu made him one and set it in front of him while he sat down. 

“You should eat.” He simply, never looking away from Jihoon. 

“I’m not very hungry.” Jihoon said, his voice small. 

“What’s wrong?” Mingyu asked, knowing that was something was wrong. 

“Nothing.” Jihoon said stubbornly. 

“Jihoon-hyung…” Mingyu said. Jihoon tried to ignore the man but Mingyu didn’t give up. He kept staring right at the head of pink hair, until Jihoon looked at him, angry. 

“If I don’t want to talk about it, then leave me be.” He said, as he stood up, suddenly leaving the restaurant. Some of the members tried to get up and follow, but Mingyu was faster. 

“Don’t. I’ll talk to him.” He told the other as he gestured for the others to sit down. “We’ll go back to the hotel.” With that, he ran after Woozi, his long legs not having trouble doing so. 

“C’mon, Jihoon-hyung, slow down! Talk to me!” He said as Woozi began to cross the street. Mingyu caught up to his side, but he still had to speed walk, apologizing as he bumped into people. “Jihoon!” He said again, his tone a little more desperate as he tried to reach out for Jihoon’s arm when they entered the lobby of the hotel. Woozi slapped his hand away and continued to walk until he pressed the button on the elevator, crossing his arms. Mingyu was panting lightly as he stood next to Woozi, waiting for the elevator too. “Jihoon…” He said simply. 

“Why did you even follow me?” Jihoon retorted as he quickly stepped into the elevator and Mingyu followed. Even though it was a short response, Mingyu was happy that he had responded. 

“I want you to talk to me. You’re obviously upset.” Mingyu tried to get Jihoon to face him, but Jihoon was still being stubborn as he nudged Mingyu away with his shoulder. Mingyu groaned. “Won’t you talk to me? Did I do something?” 

“I don’t want to talk.” Jihoon said in almost a whisper. Silence settled between them while Mingyu tried to think about something else to say. The elevator doors opened and Jihoon walked out, storming off to the room, Mingyu fast on his trail. Before Woozi could shut him out of his hotel room, Mingyu followed him inside and pushed the door closed. “You’re so dense, Mingyu.” Jihoon said quietly. “I already said I wasn’t going to talk to you. I don’t know why you’re here.” Mingyu shrugged off his jacket as he walked up behind Jihoon and forced him to turn around. 

“If you don’t want to talk, fine. Let me at least see you.” Mingyu wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s back as the smaller man struggle to push Mingyu away. 

“You aren’t making it better, you babo!” Woozi grunted as he tried to push on Mingyu’s chest. 

“Hyung, please talk to me, please?” Mingyu said, his voice soft. 

Jihoon stopped struggling to much as he pouted his bottom lip out a bit. “I’m just sick of being the small cutesy member. I just feel like I’m only noticed because I’m so damn short! And you’re the tall handsome guy!” Jihoon hit Mingyu’s chest, making the taller man move his grip on pink-haired boy, rubbing his chest. “I feel like my talents aren’t even noticeable.” He said as he turned away from Mingyu.

As Jihoon started to shrug off his jacket, he didn’t expect to feel hot breath against his ear, as Mingyu was suddenly behind him again. “Oh, Jihoon, if you knew the effect you have.” 

Jihoon blushed and was half tempted to hit the man again, but they haven’t had the chance to do this in a while, and Jihoon could feel himself leaning into Mingyu’s touch when Mingyu’s bigger hands came to wrap around Jihoon’s hips. Mingyu’s lips slowly pressed against Jihoon’s neck and Jihoon bit his lip softly, letting his head fall against Mingyu’s shoulder. 

His lips peppered kisses all over Jihoon’s neck softly, making sure not to leave marks on the boy’s pale milky skin. His hands roamed up Jihoon’s shirt, his hands feeling his skin all over. Jihoon let out a little sound, feeling the warmth of Mingyu’s hands all over his body. 

“Kiss me, stupid.” Jihoon said, even though his voice was soft. Mingyu sat down on the edge of one of the beds, pulling Woozi in between his legs. He looked up at Jihoon and smiled, his hands finding the buttons on Jihoon’s shirt. 

The pink haired man’s hands gently grabbed Mingyu’s face and they kissed, soft and deep. Jihoon’s hands slid into Mingyu’s hair, pressing his body closer to the younger man. Mingyu continued on his quest to unbutton Jihoon’s shirt as their kiss started to heat up. As Mingyu’s lips began to overlap Jihoon’s more, Jihoon tugged at his hair, making him groan as he pushed Jihoon’s shirt off his shoulders and onto the ground. His hands instantly held Jihoon by his sides as their kiss started to get more forceful. They kissed until they were blue in the face, finally moving apart to breath again. 

“You see what you do to me, Jihoon?” Mingyu asked, his voice lower than usual as he looked up at Jihoon, his hands dropping to Woozi’s belt. Jihoon’s cheeks were flushed a deep red as he felt Mingyu loosen his belt and then unbutton his pants. 

“Sh-should we be doing this now?” Jihoon asked, his hands on Mingyu’s arms. 

“It’s not like we can help it now. You’ve already got me crazy.” Mingyu said as leaned in to kiss Jihoon’s pale chest. He pushed down Jihoon’s pants. Jihoon said screw it in his head and stepped out of the pants, kicking them aside. He reached over and shuffled off Mingyu’s shirt, throwing it aside. Instantly, his hands roamed Mingyu’s tan chest, enjoying the feel of Mingyu. They really haven’t done this in a while and Jihoon was a little embarrassed at how turned on he was. But on the other hand, he could feel how hard Mingyu was through his pants and he could tell that Mingyu was just as turned on as he was. 

Mingyu pulled Jihoon onto his lap, the smaller one strangling Mingyu’s larger thighs. They kissed again, Mingyu’s hand coming to rub in between Jihoon’s thighs. Jihoon noticed he was actually kind of nervous. He focused on Mingyu’s lips and then suddenly, the tongue in his mouth, but he started to lose his rhythm as Mingyu started to pull off his boxers. Once they were discarded, Mingyu palmed Jihoon’s erection, causing the older boy to move away to moan quietly. 

“Jihoon, I’ve missed your moans. They’re too much. I can’t take it.” Mingyu said, his voice husky. Jihoon grabbed Mingyu’s hand and started to suck on Mingyu’s fingers, knowing what was going to come next. Mingyu watched, biting his lip as he groaned quietly. 

Mingyu wasn’t usually this vocal in bed, but he really wanted to show Jihoon the effect he had on him. He felt Jihoon’s tongue coating his fingers and he cursed under his breath, his pants unbelievably tight. As Jihoon removed Mingyu’s fingers from his mouth, he stared right at Mingyu, his lips puffy and his hair already sticking to his forehead. 

“Please, Mingyu…” Was all he had to mutter. Mingyu couldn’t help but to kiss Jihoon again, as his fingers gently rimmed Jihoon’s entrance. Gently, he pushed his finger into Jihoon, comforting him instantly as his free hand traveled down his back. Jihoon stiffened a bit, but he grabbed Mingyu’s shoulders and urged himself to relax so Mingyu could start to move his finger around. When he did, Jihoon muttered against Mingyu’s lips. 

After a few moments of that, Mingyu added another finger, stretching Jihoon as he started to push his fingers in and out at a slow pace. After Jihoon adjusted to the feeling, he couldn’t help but to make small noises as he pressed down against his fingers. Mingyu pressed his lips against Jihoon’s collarbone. At first, he made sure not to leave marks, but as Jihoon’s coos got a little louder, he couldn’t help himself. He sucked bruises onto Jihoon’s collarbone, his teeth grazing the skin. He added a third finger and his pace quickened. Jihoon, a this point, was already a mess. He forgot his pride though and moaned out Mingyu’s name quietly. 

“C’mon, Mingyu, I’m close already.” He whimpered as Mingyu barely grazed his sweet spot. 

“Ugh, Jihoon.” Mingyu groaned. He removed his fingers and flipped them over. Jihoon watched as the younger man began to shuffle off his jeans. He didn’t wait to lose his boxers along with them. As he pushed them off the floor, they become part of the collection of the pile of clothes. “Stay here.” Mingyu got off the bed to find the essential things he would need. Quickly, he didn’t leave Jihoon waiting, he came back, lube and condom in hand. As he put on the condom and lubed himself up, he gently held Jihoon’s thighs in place. “Hyung…” He leaned in and kissed Jihoon’s throat as he slowly pushed into the smaller boy. 

Jihoon threw his head back and let out a rough whimper. His eyes were squeezed shut and his body was tensed. Mingyu groaned deeply; between Jihoon’s expression and the feeling of being inside of the older one, he was in a bliss. “Ugh, Jihoon, you’re so tight.” He whispered against Jihoon’s ear, pushing all the way in. Jihoon instantly wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck, their bodies pressing together until there was no space in between. Jihoon wrapped his pale legs around Mingyu’s waist and buried his face in Mingyu’s hair. 

Slowly, Mingyu started to move in and out of Jihoon, one hand around the small of Jihoon’s back and the other buried in Jihoon’s hair. “Oh, fuck, Jihoon, you drive me crazy.” Mingyu said deeply. Jihoon couldn’t help the loud moan that slipped from his lips. Jihoon had almost forgotten how good this all felt. Usually, their sessions were quickies in the bathroom or a tired/rushed handjob, but this felt so much better. Mingyu’s arms were holding him up and the feel of Mingyu inside of him was undeniably the best thing ever. “Oh, Jihoon.” Mingyu mumbled as he continued with his slow thrusts. Jihoon’s body naturally moved against Mingyu’s and his couldn’t control his moans. 

“Ah, Mingyu.” Jihoon said, his voice quivering and almost begging. 

“Jihoon, oh, Jihoon.” Mingyu moaned into Jihoon’s pale skin. Mingyu didn’t like his moans and he was good about keeping them quiet, but he knew Jihoon was definitely appreciating them right now. Their speed was still slow, yet Jihoon was already shaking and leaving small marks down Mingyu’s back. 

After a few more slow thrusts, Mingyu’s speed slowly got a little faster, making Jihoon throw his head back and stutter out sentences that didn’t make sense. Mingyu shifted his hips and thrusted right into Jihoon’s prostate, cherishing the way Jihoon’s body jerked against his. 

“Mingyu!” He cried out, his panting getting louder. “Faster!” Jihoon said, his moans filling the air around them. Mingyu did what Jihoon wanted, his thrusts getting faster and harder, each other hitting the right place. Jihoon was moaning and crying out Mingyu’s name, his body sloppily meeting Mingyu’s thrusts. 

“Fuck, Jihoon. You see what you do to me?” Mingyu said, his voice raspy and his grip on Jihoon’s body got tighter. “Dammit, Jihoon.” He groaned out, his breath hot against Jihoon’s skin. 

“Mingyu!” Hearing Mingyu saying his name was dangerously pushing Jihoon over the edge. His hair was sticking to his face, his voice couldn’t help the moans that were getting louder as he got closer to his orgasm. He was meeting Mingyu’s thrusts, his thighs quivering and the rest of his body going numb. 

“Jihoon-hyung.” Mingyu said deeply as he slammed into Jihoon’s prostate. That was all it took. Jihoon felt his orgasm wash over him like a tidal wave. He let his head fall back, his whole body going numb with pleasure. 

“Mingyu!” Was all he could cry out again as he came, his body jerking against Mingyu’s, every muscle in his body tightening against Mingyu. His toes curled and he swore he saw stars. Feeling Jihoon tightening against him and his moaning finished Mingyu off instantly. He buried his face in Jihoon’s chest as he came, riding out his orgasm in the older one. He pulled out gently and collapsed next to the pink haired man. 

It took a few seconds for both of them to come down from their high, Mingyu faster than Jihoon. Mingyu forced himself up to clean the mess, leaving to the bathroom to grab a towel and discard his condom. He crawled next to Jihoon and cleaned the mess that was currently all over his stomach. Jihoon opened his eyes and smiled up at Mingyu. 

Mingyu threw the towel aside after cleaning his own stomach. “Feeling better?” He asked his hyung with a soft, playful smile. 

“I was until you moved away.” He said, even though his playful smile was still on his face. Mingyu shook his head with a smile and laid next to Jihoon on his side. Jihoon managed to curl up the younger man, his head against his chest. “Better.” He said quietly. They stood like that, Mingyu playing with Jihoon’s sweaty pink locks before he noticed that Jihoon was asleep. He took a deep breath and and gently moved away from Jihoon, knowing he wouldn’t wake up anyways. He found Jihoon’s boxers and gently put them back on (Jihoon was definitely not sleeping naked while his other group members were sharing a room with him). As he got dressed himself, he heard the sound of his phone ringing. When he picked it up, Seungcheol’s voice came over the line. 

“Finally, you answer.” Oops, they must have not noticed it ringing. 

“Sorry,” Mingyu said with a mischievous smile even though Coups couldn’t see it. 

“Is everything alright?” The leader asked, as he heard the members in the background, being noisy about the phone call. 

“Yeah, he was just upset about something he read. He cried it out and fell asleep. He’s fine now.” Mingyu felt slightly bad for lying, but he couldn’t tell them that they just had sex or it’d get really awkward. 

“Okay, we’re on our way back. We got your food for you.” He said. Mingyu said thanks and their call ended. The tan man sighed, running his hair through his sweaty hair as he turned to Jihoon. He couldn’t help the smile coming on his face as he covered him up with the blankets, hoping the bruises on Jihoon’s pale skin wouldn’t show by any chance. 

He kissed Jihoon’s cheek and left the room to go to his own. 

What am I going to do? He really does drive me crazy. Mingyu thought as he fumbled with his hotel door, his mind still scattered.


End file.
